Reminisce
by rory1
Summary: T+M uhh..sorry summary is under construction! please review!


AN: This is my first shot on a Trunks and Marron fic, soo sorry if there is some OOCness! This is story is in the form of a diary, but a published diary, sorta like an Anne Frank thing but not, this is the first chapter which is the "Authors Notes"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, im doing this for the urge to write a T/M fic! Haha  
  
_____  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
I have published my journal to share to the world what I have done and my own stupidity. I want to share with everyone a common mistake in relationships, and what special relationships can do to people. I first became a writer because it was my dream, but as time went on, it became something else, a game, better yet a competition. This competition is something I am not very proud of. I kept on trying to make it to the top and not care what it would do to others. I made sure no one could outdo me, I became.practically heartless.  
  
But I was lucky. I was saved before I actually turned into a heartless bitch, (excuse me for my language) all because of one very unlikely person. This person showed me everything from a new perspective and turned me back into the person I once was a long time ago. But during the time of my "recovery" I did something I regret so much, and because of this, I lost the person I cared for the most.  
  
Now you could say I lost practically all I cared for. And if I had the chance I would definitely fix my ways, but there aren't any time machines for sale, and as the famous saying goes, "Life goes on." So please read my story with an open mind.  
  
Sincerely, Marron Chestnut  
  
_____  
  
December 2, 2001  
  
One year, one push, one dream. Those three things were all that was needed for this to happen to me, for me to finally pursue my novelist career. In one year I wrote 20 worldwide bestsellers. And it was all because of one man, my father. Today marks one year since his death.I have to visit my mother later too.I haven't seen her since my fathers funeral, and I know how I'm gonna react, probably in tears. I kept in touch with her though, amazingly. I talk with her on the phone a lot too, she was my only contact. I haven't seen any of my old friends in a long time, it seemed that they were unnecessary at the time.but I was wrong. Life is lonely without friendship.  
  
I wish I thought of it sooner. And I'm supposed to be the glue of the group? I KNOW that all of them are much better off then me, they're happy. I'm in a world where inspiration is everything and trust doesn't exist, just acquaintances and users. There are a good number of trustworthy nice people though, and I guess I survived all of this because of them.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" I screamed as I pushed open the small wooden door of the pink island house, "Mom?"  
  
"In here honey!" A rich vivid voice shouted  
  
I was so relieved when I heard her voice. Although I talk to my mom on the phone, hearing it right then and there, made me feel so happy, knowing that she was all aright. I smiled as I dropped my things and headed towards the dining room.  
  
"SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK MARRON!" The voices shouted, as confetti and party poppers were thrown, I looked around to see everyone I grew up with, everyone I got close too, and everyone I left. Tears were slowly falling down my cheeks, but I was smiling, it's been a long time since I was able to do that, it was such a magical moment.  
  
I slowly glanced around the room. Everyone was there, before my eyes, my mom, Bra, Pan, Goten, Goku, ChiChi, Yamcha, Bulma, even Vegeta came. The only person who I couldn't spot was.Trunks. Oh how I missed his "Mr. Smart- Ass" remarks and his gorgeous smile, but who am I kidding, our story ended a long time ago.  
  
"Woah! Look at you Marron!" Goten said grabbing my shoulders. "You look so different, but still so.same."  
  
"Nice use of words, uncle Goten!" Pan laughed as she appeared behind him, "Marron! I missed you SOOOOO much!"  
  
"I agree with Pan!" A short light-green headed girl screamed, "We've missed you Marron. We know what you've been up to, and we were behind you all the way, just don't leave like that again alright?"  
  
I quickly wiped the tears off my face, "Of course Bra, of course."  
  
I loved the atmosphere. I loved the people. I loved everything that was there, well almost.  
  
"Say, could someone get me-" Suddenly, everyone gave me a sinister look, "Uh.guys.? HELP!!!!" Quickly everyone huddled around me, "GROUP HUG!!!!!!" Although it was a happy moment, I got squished and completely trampled on, "Ow." just then someone offered me a hand to get up, as looked up I saw him, "Trunks!" I grabbed his hand and got up while smoothing my medium length blonde hair. "When did you get here?"  
  
"Just a second ago, I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier, I had something to do." He said smiling. God! Did I mention how much I love his smile? "Oh. Here this is a gift from Pan, Bra, Goten, Ubu and me." He placed a small silver box in my hand, carefully opening it, "OMG! It's gorgeous!" I pulled out a silver locket with a picture of our group in it. "Thanks." I said as I hugged each one of them.  
  
"You know I could say today was the happiest day of my life!" I laughed thinking to myself, it's true.  
  
"So.Marron, did you bring US any gifts?" Bra smirked, with her arm on my shoulder, "OOOoo you got us gifts Ron?" Goten said with his mouth stuffed with strawberry shortcake.  
  
"Of course I did! I'll personally drop them off to each and every one of you after I settle down!"  
  
"EWW!! Watch where you're aiming!" Bra screamed as flying shortcake flew from Goten's mouth towards her. "Sorry!" He said as he gulped down the rest of his cake. "Saiyan men. Can't eat with them but can't save the world without them!" She exclaimed as her arms flung in the air.  
  
I laughed as I moved myself towards the food. Goku and Gohan were sitting at one end swallowing down whole turkeys and practically tipping the table. "The good old days." I said to myself.  
  
"Hey uh.Marron?" I spun around to see who it was, "Oh hey Trunks!"  
  
"I was wondering if you could sign this book for me, please?" he said as he gave me his puppy dog eyes  
  
I laughed, "You don't have to use puppy dog eyes just to ask me to sign a book!" I grabbed the marker in his hand, "What do you want me to write? To Mr. Smart-Ass president? I hope you learn some life lessons from this book? HAHAHHA" I couldn't help myself, it seemed like the right thing to say  
  
"Very funny. It's actually to my girlfriend, Karen. She loves your books and when she heard I knew you she flung this book at me!"  
  
I couldn't help but turn red, "Oh-I-I'm sorry-I didn't-mean to-" I began as the marker was trembling in my hand  
  
"No it isn't your fault, you didn't know. We haven't really talked for a while, have we?" He said as he pushed back his light purple bangs.  
  
"I guess not," I unscrewed the cap from the marker and began saying aloud, "To Karen, good luck dealing with Mr. Perfect President! P.S. thanks for reading my books!" I carefully screwed the cap back on and closed the book, "Happy?"  
  
Trunks nodded at me with his smirk, "I don't see why all these girls like reading your books anyway," He then picked up the book from my hand, "Charm of the Wind," he said reading the title, "What is it supposed to be about?" he asked, "Some clueless girl who wants to be a superstar?"  
  
"Close. It's about a girl who lost her father, and then to fulfill his dream, she left her secluded home and friends to become a novelist."  
  
Trunks frowned, "Ron, I'm so sorry I didn't-"  
  
"I know it's alright." I sighed, "That was my first book." Fixing my new charm necklace, I plopped myself down on a chair, "It was my favorite too..."  
  
"You think if I read this book I would get to know more about what happened to one of my best friends who left me to become a writer a year ago?" He smiled, sitting next to me, "I've read so many long documents, that I haven't read anything worthwhile or good for a long time."  
  
"I think the book will help you understand more about your friend who pursued her dream as a writer, as for the boring part, that depends on you!"  
  
After a lot more conversations, fighting for the last bits of food, and agreeing to have dinner or go out with half the people there, the day finally ended, "Bye Bra!" I said hugging her at the door, "Remember you're going shopping with me tomorrow!" She said as she threw a capsule onto the floor  
  
"I know tomorrow, 11, I'll be at your house!" I waved, "Just remember to wake up this time!" I screamed as I closed the door. "Hey mom." I walked to the couch where she lay, "Thanks"  
  
"For what sweety?" She said smoothing our my hair on her lap "For today, for this year, for everything!" I said closing my eyes, "You know.it's been a year since the dragonballs were last summoned, have you thought about wishing dad back?" I asked lifting my head up  
  
"Everyday since the incident happened," She replied, "But I know he's still watching over us"  
  
My mom isn't usually like this, she is usually so strong, but since my father died, whenever you mention him she shows her one weakness, my dad.  
  
I wish everyday was sorta like this, carefree. I wouldn't have to think about backstabbers of the writing industry, just what I'm gonna wear tomorrow to go shopping, it would be like I'm 17 again.  
  
  
  
HmMMm end of first chappie!! Umm sorry if it was too unfulfilling, I have everything planned out though, xP hahah please review! 


End file.
